1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a software development support system and program for supporting an operator who performs the development of a program to be incorporated in a certain product as software, using a function of presenting the content of a job to the operator and various other functions.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, a new product belonging to a certain category (e.g. category of portable phones) has been typically developed by newly designing the shape, layout, mechanical/electrical elements of mechanism components or the like, and software elements if the product includes a computing unit, such as CPU, to be controlled thereby, except for the case of diverting major components of the product from existing ones.
In the present circumstances, most products including as portable phones are requited to bring a number of versions to the market within a short period of time, and to develop software for each of the product versions individually. As compared to the fields of mechanical and electrical designs, the standardization in the field of software developments has not been sufficiently advanced. Thus, each of new product developments inevitably involves jobs to be executed by skilled software engineers, and such a software development requires the largest person-hour in the product development. As a result, any new product development has to be set out on the condition of a long period for software development, which leads to cause delay in the introduction of new products to the market.
In view of the above circumstances, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system and computer program for supporting an operator who performs software development, capable of allowing even inexperienced engineers to develop a new software product while maintaining a standard or higher level of design quality within a short development period of time.